New Step Siblings
by Beccollie
Summary: A blast from Leo's past gets a ride from Tasha. These 4 children are the new siblings. After their parents were tortured to death after a rescue mission, while the children are at a camp for 3 years for how to become field agents in the spy business. The Davenports take them in because of a will involving Tasha and Leo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats just this plot and the OC characters.

My older siblings and I were watching TV in our living room with our best friend Leo. My name is Zoe Davison and I'm 10 years old. I have a big sister who is 12 years old and I have a twin brother who is a minute older than I am. My big sister's name is Jane and my twin brother's name is Brady. We live with our parents in a small house that had four bedrooms and three small bathrooms. Our living room is cramped and had only one large family couch for all of us to sit on and a small TV that was playing Tom and Jerry now. Leo is our only friend in the neighborhood since people don't really like us that much. I think it's because we're poor. Leo and his mom are the only people who are actually nice to us. Suddenly, I had to go pee so I got up, went to the bathroom, and did what I had to do, and then I saw my parents talk to Tasha in their bedroom in hushed tones. Luckily, for me though, I'm great eavesdropping, so I pressed my ear up against the door and listened.

"…Tasha, you and Leo are the nicest people we know, we know that only you can do this for us," My dad was talking to Tasha with my mom sitting next to her on the bed with a grave expression. _What are they talking about?_ I thought nervously.

"What do you mean, Robert?" Tasha asked confused. My mother looked at Tasha with tears in her eyes.

"We want you to have full custody over our children in case something ever happens to us," Dad explained and Tasha's eyes widened.

"Robert, I couldn't-" Tasha protested, but my mother beat her.

"Please Tasha, you know that we're not financially stable and that we've got the most dangerous job of all," Mom replied briskly. _The most dangerous job of all? What's that? _I thought curiously.

"What do you mean?" Tasha asked nervously and my parents looked at each other before nodding.

"We're secret agents," Dad answered hesitantly. Tasha gasped in horror.

"That's why you always leave the children on their own? Why you leave them with me and Leo?" Tasha demanded nervously and my parents nodded. _Oh, that job. What's so bad about it? That's like the coolest job ever!_ I pondered.

"It's even more dangerous now because I'm pregnant," Mom whisper shouted and she broke down in tears. Dad and Tasha tried to comfort her and they were able to calm her down, but tears still streamed down her cheek. We all already knew about the new baby, the baby is only a month old.

"I promise that'll take care of them when the time comes," Tasha reassured our parents and they let out a sigh of relief.

"There's also something you don't know about them though," Dad replied uncertainly as he stared down at his white socks.

"What's that?" Tasha asked confusedly.

"Our children have super powers," Mom answered with a weak smile. Tasha gasped in amazement.

"Jane has super strength, telepathy, x-ray vision, can fly and invisibility. Brady has super speed, telepathy, can fly, shape shifting, super strength and illusion. Lastly, Zoe has super strength, telepathy, can fly, can control all of the elements of Earth, transform/communicate with animals, can shoot star bolts and has an alter ego," Mom explained to Tasha proudly.

"What do you mean by 'alter ego'?"Tasha asked confused. I'm puzzled about that too.

"It means she has a split personality, but in Zoe's case we've got a little problem. Instead of having one alter ego, she has a couple of them because she has bipolar problems. It's going to be even harder for her because of her problem and her powers are triggered by her emotions most of the time," Dad explained nervously. _I do NOT have bipolar issues! _I thought angrily.

"Well, I can probably help her with any of her problems if they arise, so I think we're good," Tasha responded casually. I ran back to the living room and continued to watch Tom and Jerry with Leo, Brady and Jane for the rest of the night.

A Few Years Later...

It's been five years since I overheard my parents talk to Tasha about the will and I now have a new 5-year-old sister, Angie. We're currently at Camp Never Land waiting in the Mess Hall (which is just another word for cafeteria), waiting for our parents to arrive and pick us up, but Camp Never Land is actually a secret training facility for kids to become spies. We've been here, since Angie was able to talk like a normal person. Me and siblings were sitting at a log picnic table waiting, when Jake the world's biggest jerk to ever enter the world of secret agents walks up to the table with a backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey, losers," Jake greeted in an obnoxious voice. Ugh, I loathe him so much!

"What do you want, Jake?" Brady asked irritated at this kid's presence.

"Just wanted to say so long. I'm just glad I won't have to see you emotionally challenged dorks," Jake said with a snicker. I growled. After Angie was born, we were diagnosed with Bipolar and somehow everyone found out about it.

"Keep talking, Jake and see if I won't smash your head into a random car," I threatened darkly as my voice deepened.

"Yeah, get lost, Jake," Brady added. Jake just rolled his eyes and walked away. I talked to my siblings for a couple of hours, but our parents still didn't come.

"Davidson's, we need to talk," Councilor Peter called us over to his office through a microphone. We walked towards his office in silence with our bags; we walked in and he motioned for us to sit down in the seats in front of his office desk. "Your parents won't be able to pick you up, kids," Peter announced gravely.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked nervously. Peter sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Your parents went on another mission and this time they didn't come back," Peter answered slowly. I frowned.

"Are you saying they're MIA?" Brady asked him confusedly. Peter shook his head. NO!

"You mean mommy and daddy are dead?" Angie asked on the verge of tears. Peter nodded and Angie screamed in despair and she cried on Jane's shoulders.

"How did they die?" Brady demanded with tears in his eyes.

"They were trying to save a group of women and children who were under sexual slavery. Your parents managed to save them, but they couldn't save themselves, they were captured and tortured to death. They died today," Peter explained hoarsely. I was in shock, I just couldn't believe it, and I didn't want to believe it. I forced myself not to break down and cry.

"Where will we go?" Jane asked Peter with tears pouring down her face. Peter paused.

"I'm not sure," Peter, answered in sadly. A thought hit me in the head.

"But I do. I remember one time when our parents were talking to Leo's mom about a will," I began hoarsely and the room went quiet.

"Your parents made a will?" Peter said curiously and I nodded with a weak smile.

"I heard them say if anything happened to them, we are supposed to go live with Leo and his family," I finished proudly.

"But we haven't seen them in three years," Brady exclaimed sadly and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I have their phone number," I exclaimed excitedly. Peter smiled.

"Then, give me their phone number and I'll call her right away," Peter said and I gave him her phone number. He dialed the numbers on the phone and we wanted in anxious silence for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this Peter Jones, Councilor of Camp Never Land. I'm here with four campers who would like to talk to you,"

"Um who are they?"

"They are Jane Davidson, Brady Davidson, Zoe Davidson and Angie Davidson,"

"Oh! Can I speak with them?"

"Yes, of course," Peter handed me the phone, since I was the only one not crying.

"Tasha, is that you?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. How are you guys?"

"We're fine, but we need someone to pick us up and we kind of need a place to stay for the night," I explained and I heard her squeal on the other end of the phone.

"Of course you can come over. I'll be there in a few minutes," Tasha said and she hung up. I handed Peter the phone back and told them she'd be here in a few minutes. We grabbed our duffel bags and headed towards the entrance to the camp with Peter waiting with us. A black car pulled up onto the gravel road and stopped in front of us at the entrance. Out popped Tasha and she tackled all of us into a bear hug.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you four," Tasha exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Once we got into the car, she told us all about her new husband, her new house and her new children. I'm surprised we missed so much, but we were all happy for her. Angie met Tasha and Leo before we went to Camp Never Land.

Leo's P.O.V.

Mom's talking on the phone; ugh, this is going to take awhile. Plus, it's dinner time too.

"Leo, it's the Davidson's!" Mom squealed and my eyes went huge.

"Who are they?" Chase, Bree, Adam and Mr. Davenport asked all at once.

"They're our closest friends from before we met you, Donald," Mom explained and Big D relaxed, but was still a bit confused.

"What did they say? Did they tell you where they've been?" I bombarded Mom with questions, but all she told me was that they're going to be coming over for dinner and for the night.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I shouted jumping for joy at the news. I haven't seen them in three years. They all gave me confused looks, which made me stop jumping.

"Hey, don't judge me. I haven't seen my best friends in three years," I exclaimed indignantly. Mom told me to prepare four bedrooms for them and then she went to go pick them up. Me and the others began working on the rooms. By the time we were done, Mom had just pulled into the driveway with my long lost friends.

Zoe's P.O.V.

Tasha pulled the car up to a huge mansion. Wow! It was huge! We walked up to the house and Tasha unlocked the door. I stayed in the back with Jane, Brad, Angie and Tasha in the lead. A flash of brown tackled my siblings in a huge bear hug, but he missed me, dang it.

"It's great to see you guys again," Leo exclaimed happily.

"Group hug!" Tasha exclaimed happily, she grabbed my arm and pulled us all into a big hug. I let out a sigh of relief, we're safe. After two minutes, I heard a loud awkward cough come from somewhere in the room and Tasha released her death grip on us. A 6-foot man stood in the middle of the room with an awkward smile and three other teenagers stood next to him.

"Tasha, who's this?" the man asked politely. Tasha quickly introduced us to her new husband and Leo introduced us to Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Jane this is Bree, Chase and Adam," Leo said excitedly and he practically shoved Jane into Adam's arms who gave her a goofy grin. Both of them were blushing bright red and they quickly separated from each other. _Looks like someone has a crush._ I thought with a sly grin.

"Brady, this is Bree," Leo introduced the two and he pushed Bree into Brady's muscled arms. They also blushed and after Bree said thanks, she hid behind Adam for the rest of the introduction.

"Zoe, this is Chase," Leo said and he tried to push me, but I stepped away from Leo and he fell face first.

"Nice try, Leo," I said sarcastically. I picked Angie and held her in my arms and she shook Chase's hand, then she pulled Chase closer to us and jumped out of my arms causing Chase to knock me on the ground with him on top of me. I groaned and I heard lots of laughter, but when I opened my eyes, I met a pair of hazel eyes looking at me and something on my lips. I looked at my lips to see Chase's lips on my lips, I tried to move away, but he's heavy. He pulled away and smirked, I growled.

"Get off of me or I'm going to break your cute face," I threatened and I shoved him off me. I quickly stood up and glared at Chase with a death glare, but he gave me a weak smile.

"S-So you think I have a cute face?" Chase asked nervously and I punched him in the face. Angry tears streamed down my face and I ran out of the room towards the hallway, I hid behind a corner and buried myself in tears.

"Why are you crying? Was Chase really a bad kisser?" an obnoxious voice asked me. I looked up at a figure on a white pad screen and it was smiling evilly at me, so I stood up and punched the tabloid so hard that it broke into a bunch of pieces. Next, my angry tears kept pouring down my slightly tanned skin and after awhile I fell asleep with tears stains on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, but I do own Brady, Angie, Zoe and Jane. Please rate and review this chapter. I will add Chase's glitch in later chapters. If you're wondering why Zoe punched Chase in the previous chapter, it's because she was so embarrassed and angry that she punched him in the face for asking her if she really thought that he had a cute face.**

* * *

**Bree's P.O.V.**

When Leo shoved Brady into me, I felt a shiver go around my body and I think Brady had the same reaction. For the rest of introduction I hid behind Adam, until it was Chase's turn to have someone shoved into them. Leo failed to shove Zoe into Chase and he fell on his face on the floor, apparently, she saw this coming. What we didn't see coming was what her little sister did. Zoe held onto Angie in her arms and Angie shook Chase's hand, which I found adorable, but then she pulled Chase towards Zoe and she did a back flip out of her arms. Chase crashed into Zoe and knocked them both onto the floor with Chase on top of her, but the funniest part was her reaction to Chase kissing her. We burst out laughing, she punched Chase in the face and she ran out of the room crying.

"Oopsy, that didn't go so well," Angie responded sheepishly. Everyone turned to Angie with a confused expression. "But she never stays mad at me for too long, I will be o-tah," Angie finished with a giggle.

"We better go find her before-" Brady was cut off by a _boom_ coming from down the hallway. "Before she breaks something," Brady finished worriedly. Eddie popped onto the screen with an angry face.

"That red head is a monster! I was just talking to her and she punches my screen so hard, that it breaks into a bunch of pieces!" Eddie exclaimed in despair. My eyes widened. _That's not normal for a normal human. Could she be bionic too? _I thought curiously.

"Well, what did you say to her?" Jane asked exasperatedly. Eddie smirked.

"I asked her why she was crying and then I asked her if it was because Chase was a really bad kisser," Eddie answers and we all started cracking up, except for Chase.

"We should go get her, before she breaks something else," Jane said worriedly and we nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she has some major problems," Eddie comments, which was a mistake. Angie steps forward with her eyes glowing pink and she growls at Eddie who starts shaking in fear.

"Don't ever say that about my big sister AGAIN!" Angie screams with so much rage that we hide behind the couch, except for Brady and Jane who try to calm her down. Angie starts taking deep breaths and her eyes turn back to their normal color, bright green.

"What just happened?" Mr. Davenport demanded Jane cautiously and she let out a deep sigh.

"Well, Tasha and Leo probably already know about this, but you see we've got super powers. We were each born with a different set of powers. I have super strength, can fly, x-ray vision, telepathy and invisibility," Jane explained nervously. We all stared at her in disbelief. Brady stepped forward.

"I have super speed, telepathy, the ability to fly, I control illusion, shape shifting, super strength and I control water," Brady added boldly. Angie stepped forward.

"I can shoot pink star bolts, super strength, fly, control thunder and lightning, and I can heal people with one touch," Angie added proudly with her hands on her hips.

"What about Zoe?" Leo asked excitedly. Brady, Jane and Angie smiled proudly.

"She can tell you that," Brady reassured him and he went down the hallway. After 10 minutes, Brady came back with Zoe asleep in his arms. He gently placed her on the sofa, then him, Angie and Jane sat around her in a circle.

"Zoe!" they yelled in her ear and she didn't even flinch.

"She's one heavy sleeper," Adam commented. Zoe groaned and punched Brady in the stomach, and he groaned in pain.

"I know what to do," Brady grumbled. He got off the sofa, stretched out his arms; water formed around his arms and squirted at Zoe's face. She still didn't move.

"Are you kidding me?" Brady exclaimed in disbelief.

"I have an idea," Angie replied enthusiastically as she sat next to Zoe's feet.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. Angie jumps on top of Zoe and lands on her stomach. Zoe screams in pain from her landing. _Well, at least she's awake now._ I thought with a smirk.

"What was that for?" Zoe demanded furiously and Angie leaped onto Jane's back in fear. Zoe pushed herself up in a sitting position with a scowl on her face.

"Just trying to wake you up," Angie answered shakily earning a growl from Zoe.

"Oh, and if you guys scream in my ear again and shoot water at me again, I'll hurt you in your sleep," Zoe threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Jane said in mock fear. Zoe leaped at her and pinned her to the ground while holding her arms behind Jane's back.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay, I give. Let go," Jane begged in pain. Zoe smirked.

"Even though you've got super strength, I can still pin you down in less than a minute," Zoe retorted arrogantly. Zoe let go of Jane's arms and did a back flip away from her before she could do anything else. Jane got up, dusted herself off and she disappeared! I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she could turn invisible. Something grabs Zoe and holds onto her in a headlock and starts rubbing something on her head.

"Yet, I can still give you a noogie," Jane says matter-of-factly as she reappears.

"Alright, you've proved your point, now let me go," Zoe said angrily and Jane lets go of her grip on her sister.

"So, did you tell them?" Zoe asked them curiously. _Tell us what?_

"We were going to," Brady said annoyed.

"Tell us what?" Mr. Davenport asked suspiciously. They all stared at us, but Zoe didn't seem to care that much.

"Tasha, do you remember our parents' will?" I asked Tasha nervously. She nodded for a moment.

"What will?" Chase asked worriedly. Zoe gave him a warning glance.

"Well, our parents made a will with Tasha and Leo involved," Zoe stated, but before she could add on Chase just has to open his big mouth.

"How are they involved with this will?" Chase demanded. Zoe growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Lab Rats. I only own my OC characters.**

* * *

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I really want to duck tape that kid's mouth shout so I can finish. He barely even lets me finish a sentence before he butts into my explanation, so I took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye.

"If you interrupt me one more time, then I won't be able to stop Ally from tearing you limb from limb," I threatened angrily and I took another deep breath.

"Who's Ally?" Chase asked nervously and I chuckled darkly.

"She's the girl version of your Spike," I retorted with grim smile and he stared at me in astonishment.

"How do you know about Spike?" Chase asked frighteningly. I smiled mischievously.

"I have telepathy; I can read people's minds," I told him mischievously and he gasped. "Anyways, our parents were secret agents and we were all good friends with Tasha and Leo. One day, my parents told Tasha that they wanted her take full custody over us in case anything happened to them during one of their missions and she agreed. Today, our camp's guidance counselor told us that they died," I explained and my eyesight started getting a little blurry from some unshed tears, but I held them back. They all gasped.

"How did they die?" Tasha asked sadly and I let out a deep sigh. I looked at my siblings and I saw that they were shedding some more tears.

"They were on a mission to save a group of women and children under sexual slavery. Our parents managed to get them to safety, however they couldn't save themselves. The slave owners captured our parents and tortured them to death; they-they died today," I answered shakily. I looked out the window at the indigo sky and I just stared at it for what felt like an eternity. A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around me and I came face to face with Bree? I would've expected Chase, but I'm glad it wasn't him though. Slowly, I returned the hug and I let one tear slide down my cheek, but to my horror, Chase saw the tear.

"Thanks for the hug, Bree," I said awkwardly and I sat down on the couch.

"I'm so sorry," Tasha said sympathetically. I only nodded.

"I'd understand if you don't want us, but we really don't have anywhere else to go," I reassured her shakily. She already has to take care of four other kids; I don't want to burden the Davenport family.

"Oh, course we're taking you in," Tasha exclaimed. "I promised your parents I would when the time came and I intend to keep that promise." Tasha finished with a gentle smile. I gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you," I said quietly with a relieved smile on my face.

"On one condition," Leo began and we all turned to him to continue. "If you show us your super powers." Leo finished excitedly and I grinned.

"Oh, course I will," I replied with a grin on my face. I closed my eyes and in a few seconds, I floated off the ground hearing a few gasps. Silently, I landed on the ground and transformed into a tiger and roared, I scared Adam so hard that he jumped into Chase's arms; I transformed into my normal self. I stretched both arms out and spread my feet apart, a cocoon of water formed around my left arm, fire formed around my right arm, rocks formed a boot around my left leg, plants grew around my right leg and wind buffeted my red hair. Thunder and lightning flashed around outside the house and the Davenports screamed in fear.

"Zoe, stop!" Brady shouted. I was flying above the ground and that I had reached the ceiling of the huge mansion. I put out the fire and the water, calmed the thunder, lightning and wind, turned the rocks into dust and made the plants disappear. Once that is done, I became extremely weak and I plummeted to the ground only to be caught by a pair of strong arms; I looked up and I saw Chase holding me. It looked like he was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't tell what he was saying, because all of my senses except sight, smell and touch left me. Chase smelled like cologne, it was a mixture of pine and cinnamon. He felt really soft and now that I've got a better look at him, Chase is kind of cute. Without thinking, I covered his mouth with my hand and told him through sign language that I was okay, just tired and weak. Slowly, I began to lose consciousness and everything went black.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

I panicked when she fell in my arms; I thought she was going to yell at me. Yet, she looked at me confused and covered my mouth with her hand, which felt soft. I'm surprised she knows sign language and then she blacked out.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked panicking. Jane walked up to me and studied Zoe in my arms; I wished she would take her sister, but she just checked her pulse and breathing. She must've seen my expression and smirked.

"She's fine. She's just weak from using most of the elements all at once," Jane reassured everyone.

"Shouldn't she be able to control all of her powers without almost dying?" Mr. Davenport asked with concern. I could tell he hit a nerve because Jane winced.

"Yeah, well, about that. We don't have a lot of control since nobody, but our parents knew about our powers and we couldn't train with our powers because of our crowded neighborhood. These past few years, we haven't been able to practice because of our spy training and we were afraid of being discovered," Jane explained embarrassedly.

"You mean you can't control your powers?" Mr. Davenport demanded suspiciously.

"We have some control just not a whole lot," Brady added uneasily. Mr. Davenport smirked.

"Then how do you feel about training with Adam, Bree and Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked excitedly. Their faces brightened and they nodded their heads vigorously.

"Um, what are we going to do about Zoe?" I asked nervously with a heavy girl in my arms.

"What's wrong Chase? Don't you wike holding your wittle girlfriend?" Adam teased me in a baby voice and I blushed crimson red.

**"**She-She's not m-my girlfriend," I stuttered embarrassedly and I shifted her weight in my arms. I was holding her in a bridal style.

"But you didn't deny that you like holding my twin," Brady teased with a mischievous smile on his face and my face got redder.

"Aw, Chase is in love with Zoe," Bree teased me and Zoe's sisters had their arms crossed with smirks on their faces. I felt Zoe snuggle into my chest and my heart was pounding in my chest so much that I thought she could feel it.

"A little, but she doesn't like me back," I muttered under my breath, which was a mistake.

"Don't worry, Chase. Believe me she does like you, but when you landed on her and kissed her, she lost control of her emotions," Brady reassured me as he smacked me hard in the back.

"You just gotta keep in mind that she has bipolar problems," Tasha warned Chase gently.

"Plus, she's a tomboy," Jane said with a smirk. I looked at her confused. _What's a tomboy?_

"What's a tomboy?" Bree asked confused and Jane chuckled.

"A girl that acts like a boy," Jane answered with a shake of the head. "And man, she's the biggest tomboy you'll ever meet," Jane responded a grin.

"So, what do I do about an unconscious Zoe?" Chase asked trying to change the subject.

"Just let her go to sleep in one of the bedrooms," Tasha told me and I quickly carried her to one of the rooms, which was actually close to my room. I pushed open the door gently placed her on the bed and tucked her into bed. She looked so peaceful, unlike how we first met, but I felt pretty bad for her. After all she and her siblings have been through, I can easily see why she was so upset and stressed out. When I saw her, it was like love at first sight. Her straight, slight curly red hair tumbled down her shoulders down to her waist; she was wearing a loose beige t-shirt that said 'Primrose' in black print, tight ripped light blue skinny jeans, black baseball cap and black and white checkered AllStar sneakers. As I stared down at her, I noticed some red hair in her face, so I gently moved tucked in behind her ear and left her room with the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lab Rats. I only own my OC's. In later chapters I will add Chase's glitch and Zoe's alter ego, Ally. Please rate and review my fanfic.**

* * *

**The Next Day…**

We were all ready for school the next morning, except for Zoe. I heard a loud moan coming from the stairs and we all turned to see Zoe ghostly pale. She was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but her skin looked paler than a vampire's skin with a hint of green and she could barely keep herself standing up. Zoe must've slipped on something, because then she starts tumbling down the steps, but I managed to catch her before she slams her head into the floor.

"Zoe, are you alright?" Tasha asked as she rushed up to me and Zoe. I could already tell she was sick because of all the body heat that was coming off her body. Zoe moaned in pain and shook her head. Tasha stuck a thermometer in her mouth and it said 110° F!

"Okay, you are definitely not going to school today," Tasha exclaimed horrified. A few tears slipped down her face as she winced and moaned in pain.

"It hurts so bad…" Zoe moaned in pain and she buried her face into my neck.

"You're going to have to stay home, but me and Donald have to work today. So, who would like to take care of her?" Tasha asked for volunteers. Surprisingly, Brady, Jane and Angie didn't even raise a finger.

"When she's this sick, she tends to…" Jane began, but Zoe cut her off by crumbling into a ball on the floor shivering, then she throws up on Mr. Davenport's shoes.

"Throw up," Jane finished bluntly. They all stared at me and realization dawned on me.

"Oh, no. I am not babysitting, Zoe," I protested disgustedly. Zoe started crying loudly.

"Please, Chase. Don't leave me alone," Zoe begged and then her whole body caught on fire. Brady immediately soaked her with fire.

"Alright, I'll take care of her," I gave in and carried a sick Zoe upstairs to her room, hopping that she wouldn't throw up on me. I placed the back of my hand on her forward only to hiss in pain from the amount of heat coming off from her; I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and a spoon to give her.

"Zoe, I need you to take some Tylenol. Can you do that?" I asked her gently and she shook her head. Gently, I helped her sit up in a sitting position with groaning and grunting, and I filled up the metal spoon with red syrup and I held her head with one hand and placed the spoonful of medicine in her mouth with my free hand. She groaned and looked at the medicine with disdain.

"I hate cherry flavored medicine," Zoe said hoarsely. She rested her head gently on my shoulder and began to cry. I pulled her head into a hug and stroked her soft red hair as she cried silently in my chest.

"Why are you crying?" I asked quietly and she sniffled a bit before answering me.

"Why did my parents have to die a gruesome death? Why did they have to be spies? Why?" Zoe whimpered loudly enough for me to hear and I suddenly understood her tears. She's in grief. I rubbed small and gentle circles around her back as she sobbed into my chest.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear and she sniffled in response. She pushed herself away from me and rubbed her tears away. "How did you get so sick in the short amount of time you were here?" I asked her curiously and she quickly gained interest in her hands.

"Um…well…it's complicated," Zoe replied with a sad sigh and I became curious. I placed my hand reassuringly on her shoulder to encourage her to tell me and she looked up at me with these huge and beautiful green eyes; I practically got lost in her eyes.

"I've got the time," I told her reassuringly and she gave me a weak smile. I noticed that her skin was starting to regain her natural color and I smiled.

"My powers can trigger my powers, but sometimes if something makes my emotions go haywire, then I start to lose control of my powers and I have to concentrate extremely hard to control my powers," Zoe explained carefully, I could tell she still wasn't feeling very well.

"Is that why you caught on fire back in the living room?" I asked her with concern and she nodded her head.

"Did you hear a storm last night?" She asked me hesitantly. It was more like a hurricane and it subsided to a horrible downpour, but it was still pretty intense.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's what can happen when I lose control of my powers. It would've been worse if I hadn't gotten some control of my powers,"

"But how did you manage to get yourself so sick?"

"Well…since I don't have complete control of my powers, I sucked in as much of the storm as I could to make myself sick enough to calm it down," I gave her a confused look.

"I still don't get it," She sighed.

"You know how when you have to go to the bathroom really badly, but you can't go at that exact moment, so you have to hold it in?" I nodded uncertainly.

"Well, the same thing happened only with my powers. Something went wrong with my emotions that I couldn't take it anymore, so I let it out, but when I saw what was happening, I held in all of my emotions and I got sick," Zoe finished uneasily.

"What caused your emotions to go crazy? Is it that time of month again?" I asked her in a joking way, but she blushed beet red and I regretted joking around with her at this serious moment. She shook her head.

"N-No. I'm not really sure what triggered them, though," Zoe stuttered. I could tell she was lying, but I decided to just drop the subject. "Chase, um, could you get me a wet towel to cool off a little?" Zoe asked me nervously and I nodded. A few minutes later, I came back to her room with a wet towel and I noticed she was lying down on her back; I carefully placed the cold towel on her forehead and I heard sizzling coming from the towel when it came in contact with her forehead. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Chase," Zoe said with a grateful smile on her face. I smiled happily and I nodded.

"Did you eat anything yesterday?" I asked her suddenly and she shook her head.

"Nothing except a small snack," Zoe answered confused and I went to go see what was there for her to eat. I decided to make some Ramen noodles for her and I took two steaming bowls of noodle soup upstairs to her room. I stopped outside her room when I heard her musical voice through a crack in the door.

"…What's wrong with me? First, I'm mad at the kid, then I'm nice to him and then I start to have the 'feelings' for him. I highly doubt he likes me back for punching him in the face last night," Zoe exclaimed in despair to herself and I smiled. I pushed through the door with a tray with both bowls on them.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you," I exclaimed merrily and a bolt of blue light whizzed past my head and made a hole in the wall in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry, but you shouldn't be listening in on my conversations and when I'm sick," Zoe apologized with a smile tugging at her lips.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry for punching you in the face yesterday," I apologized embarrassedly as a stared at my hands. Chase chuckled and he handed a warm plate of Ramen noodles, my favorite. I smiled shyly and I started eating the tasty noodles slowly.

"So…what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Chase asked awkwardly and I thought for a moment.

"How about 20 Questions?" I suggested and Chase nodded.

"How did you and your siblings meet Leo?" Chase asked curiously and I chuckled at the memory.

"Well, we met him at school, when I was in the 3rd grade, before Angie was born. I was walking around the basketball court next to the school when I bumped into a huge boy, Terry. Brady was talking to another kid and Jane was in her class, so I was on my own. Out of nowhere, Leo pops up and starts defending me, which resulted in him gaining an atomic wedgies and I started to get really mad. Unfortunately, my alter ego Ally paid him a little visit that day," I explained with a smirk on my face.

"What did Ally do to him?" Chase asked excitedly and an evil grin popped up on my face.

"She might've…sort of…found some jump rope and tied him up, and stuffed him into the school's dumpster," I answered sheepishly and Chase burst out laughing.

"Yeah, we became best friends after that day, but I ended up getting a three day suspension," I told him after he calmed down and he stared at me with a horrified expression. I shrugged though.

"What? He deserved it and from then on he made sure not to mess with me, my siblings or Leo," I stated proudly and Chase shook his head.

"That kind of stuff can stay on your permanent record," Chase squeaked in fear and I shook my head as if I didn't really care.

"Well, at least whoever I end up working for will know not to mess with me," I said jokingly and Chase just stared at me dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes and finished eating my breakfast. When I looked at him again his mouth was hanging open, so I closed his mouth with my hand.

"Chase, your noodles are going to fall out if you keep your mouth open for too long," I joked and he continued eating in silence. I looked at my clock and noticed that it was 8:00 a.m. This is going to take awhile.

* * *

**Like it or hate it? Please review it and tell me. Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am putting this story on hold. I'm sorry, but I have Writer's Block and I'm currently working on another fanfiction. It's called Warriors of Narnia. I am open for suggestions for this fanfiction. Until my writer's block is conquered, I'm not going to be able to continue this story, but I will try.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've managed to get some ideas down, but I still don't really know what I should add onto this story. I'll keep trying to update as much as possible, but I do have other fanfictions that I've got to attend to and it may be awhile before I update this one again.**

**Anyways, I don't own Lab Rats or anything to do with the show except for this fanfiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

After we played 20 Questions, Chase took my temperature and he told me that my fever has gone down a lot faster than he had expected. I also found out that he and his siblings are bionic, meaning that they also have super human qualities just like my siblings and me. He also told me about how my siblings and I are going to be training with his brother and sister.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Chase asked after he finished explaining everything to me. I thought for a moment.

"You could help me unpack my things from camp," I suggested unenthusiastically. I didn't really want to unpack my things, but I knew that it has to be done at some point. Chase shrugged and nodded his head in agreement. He was about to grab one of my suitcases, but I quickly told him not to open that before he could open it. I did not want him to see what my underwear and bras looked like.

"You can unpack that duffel bag," I told him pointing towards my dark blue duffel bag near the small closet. I have four bags to unpack. If you're wondering why I need four bags when I don't have so many clothes, then let's just say it is because I have many belongings. Most of them being from spy camp and I'm not in the mood to tell them that my siblings and I went through spy training for a couple of years. Chase gave me a confused expression, but shrugged and began to unpack my duffel bag.

"Um, Zoe, where did you get all of these things?" Chase asked hesitantly and I looked at the pieces of spy gear. Immediately, face palmed myself mentally and I stared at him for a moment before I let out a frustrated sigh of defeat. Might as well tell him the truth.

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you is highly classified information and if you tell anyone, then I'm going to have to kill you," I joked and he laughed uneasily, but I put on a 'dead serious' face and he gulped. "My siblings and I have been training to be secret agents just like my parents for the past couple of years, which is why Tasha and Leo haven't seen us for 5 years." I explained to him quietly and his eyes widened. Then, he narrowed his eyes in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

"Then, how come you and your brother and sisters don't know how to control your powers?" Chase asked and I roared angrily. My tiger instincts rising to the surface with my bipolar issues and my eyes turned into amber cat eye slits. Chase backed away from me and I started breathing heavily as I fought to control my animal instincts.

"Sorry." I answered tersely and I stormed out of the room causing little tremors in the house.

I heard him running and calling me back, but I decided to just ignore him as I wandered around the house to try to calm down.

I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch to watch TV. I turned it on and flipped through the channels until I put it on Gnomeo and Juliet with an excited grin; I haven't watched this movie in a long time and it's one of my favorite movies. Chase stumbled into the room out of breath and I stared at him as he stared back at me for a very long time. The silence was starting to get on my nerves, so I decided to end it.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked uncomfortably, he blinked a couple of times and he shook his head.

"Why are you staring at me?" Chase asked nervously and I smirked at him.

"Touché," I replied and he stared at me confusedly. I shrugged my shoulders and reverted my attention back to the movie. Chase walked over and sat a few inches away from me as we watched the movie. I decided to have some fun with Chase especially during a cute romantic movie. With a sly grin plastered on my face, I scooted extra close to him and rested my head on his shoulder, which caused him to stiffen. He turned to face me with his red cheeks. I giggled at how flustered and adorable he looked in his awkward situation.

"Um…Zoe…w-w-what are you doing?" Chase stuttered, but I gave him one of my most innocent and confused looks I could muster without laughing.

"What do you mean, Chassie?" I asked innocently and he gulped with a flustered look. I batted my long eyelashes and I noticed little beads of sweat forming on Chase's forehead. Leaning closer to Chase's neck and nuzzled his neck, and the movie was at the part where Gnomeo and Juliet were kissing on top of the rubble. Chase looked at me with nervous eyes and an idea came to me. With a grin on my face, I leaned my face towards his and I gave him an Eskimo kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter and I'm still really sorry for not updating this, but I've had writer's block, schoolwork and other important things that I've had to worry about. I also wanted to thank you all for giving me some ideas too because it actually started to help me get out of my writer's block. I wanted to give a special thanks to squirmyorchid. This chapter is told by Zoe's POV by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, I only own this fanfiction and the OC characters.**

* * *

Little did they know, a certain home program was watching their small act of PDA.

**A Couple of Days Later…**

Finally, I can go to school! I've been cooped up in the house for the past four days trying to get better! However, these past few days have been awkward for me and Chase, and we've been avoiding each other for the most part, unless we need to talk to each other. I think it's because I went a little too far with the Eskimo kiss, but it's also been because Davenport suggested that I start meditating in order to keep my mood swings a little bit at bay and so far, it's working really well. In addition, I've even been able to control my powers completely because of all the meditating now!

**_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…crash!_**Oops, there goes my alarm clock. Hey, don't judge me, I was never a morning person. Grudgingly, I got out of bed and went took a nice warm shower to start my day. Unfortunately, because I need to meditate every day before school, I need to get earlier than everyone else in order to keep my cool and not kill anyone. After I took my shower, I grabbed a pair of ripped jean shorts that ended at my knees, a pair of red All Star sneakers, a gray beanie, a gray band, circular silver earrings, a red tank top, a loose black shirt with 'Black Rose' in red print and my silver heart shaped locket. I put on my outfit, except for the beanie and I brushed my waist length red hair, blow-dried it and then I put my beanie on.

I sat down cross-legged and took deep breaths as I began my meditation, clearing my mind of any distractions. _Why did I give Chase an Eskimo kiss, anyways? I mean, yeah he's pretty cute, but seriously, why so soon? Now, look what you've done! Neither one of you can stay in the same room together, unless you have to and for training. It's not like he'll be able to like you back, anyways. You're bipolar and he's….a perfectionist, I think. You were born with your powers and they've got microchips embedded somewhere in their necks that allow them to have their abilities. He has a guy version of Ally, super intelligence and he can make force fields. You control the Earth's forces, telepathy, super strength and super agility. We're not compatible! He's a goody two shoes and you're a….wild tomboy._I mentally ranted and for a while, I just pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and thought about keeping my cool at school.

**_Knock, knock, knock!_** I opened my eyes and went over to my door only to find Chase standing there awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked emotionless and he stared down at his feet avoiding any eye contact with me whatsoever. It was really starting to bug me.

"Um….I just wanted to see if you were awake. You know, because we have to go to school," Chase asked nervously. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed against my chest. _He's too cute when he's nervous. NO! Stop it, Zoe. We're not going to go through with the love at first sight drama. He's not your type and you're not his type._ I mentally scolded myself.

"I've been up since 5 in the morning," I replied monotonously, his eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped.

"What?" Chase squeaked and I rolled my eyes as I walked past him to go make myself some breakfast.

"Remember, I have to meditate in order for me to keep my powers and emotions at bay. That also means I have to get up extra early," I said without looking at him as I walked down the stairs. Quickly, I made myself some a bowl of cereal and ate it as I waited for everyone to come down to have breakfast. I looked over at the time to see that it was almost 6 a.m. Wow, I can't believe I've been meditating for almost a whole hour! That's a new record! Soon, everyone raced downstairs and began to get ready for the day.

"Good morning, Zoe. Are you ready for your first day of school?" Tasha asked cheerfully and I stared at her suspiciously. I could tell she was just trying to be cheerful, but it's too early to be so cheerful.

"Yeah, but I'm not too thrilled about it." I stated and I walked upstairs to my room in silence. Sighing heavily, I plopped down on my bed and grabbed my iPod, and my other school necessities.

"Zoe, time to go!" I heard Jane called and I grabbed my purple backpack as I walked casually down the staris.

We all piled into Tasha's car and she drove us to school by the time we got there, it was already 6:30 a.m. My siblings (besides Angie), and the Davenports took me to Principal Perry's office who did not look very friendly in my opinion.

"Ah, welcome Ms. Davidson! I'm sure you'll like it here at our high school and I'm glad you could actually join us today," Principal Perry exclaimed unenthusiastically. I frowned at her, I already knew she wasn't a good principal just by the way she's talking and from how my siblings explained to me.

"Sorry, but I was really sick for these past couple of days," I responded emotionless. Principal Perry rolled her eyes and sent me a deep scowl.

"Yeah, sure you were kid. I'm pretty sure you were out partying and skipping school. I can literally smell trouble and you've got a boatload of it, so let me make myself clear. You cause any trouble, then it's a one phone call to the Davenports, do I make myself clear?" Perry warned me and I glared at her.

"Okay, but let's just get one thing straight, Perry. I won't cause trouble if no one, including you, don't give me any trouble. Plus, I don't go to parties or skip school like some teens do," I retorted and I stood up and began to leave.

"Sit back down, young lady. I'm not finished with you yet," Perry exclaimed furiously and I stared her down. She gulped when she saw the intensity of my stare.

"Yeah, well I'm finished talking to you, Principal Perry," I said and I slammed the door shut. The secretary gave me my schedule, locker number and locker combination, before she sent me out of her office. I walked out of her office thinking about how today events would turns out.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this new chapter and please tell me what you guys think through your comments and reviews. Oh, and just warning you now that I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this story again because of schoolwork and because I'm also busy with my other fanfictions too. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for not updating this story in awhile, but I've been really busy with schoolwor. For some reason when I took my flashdrive with all of my fanfictions in it, something did something to corrupt the files they were in and I've had to copy and paste my fanfictions from the Internet and paste them onto a new file. It made me so angry, but yeah here's another chapter and I hope you guys like it. At least some of stories weren't corrupted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lab Rats. I only own my OC's and this story.**

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Leo asked nervously and I smirked at the principal's terrified expression.

"She definitely knows not to mess with me," I replied with a smug grin and my older sister and twin laughed.

"What did you do?" Bree asked worriedly and I snickered at her nervous expression as I held onto my book bag.

"I gave her a warning and snapped at her a bit," I answered with a casual shrug of my shoulders. "So, can someone help me find my locker and show me around the school?" I asked changing the subject before anyone could comment on my actions. I'm definitely not in the mood to listen to the Davenports' lectures (Chase) about being a good student or whatever.

"Chase can definitely show you around the school and to your locker." Leo exclaimed with a mischievous face as he pushed him forward. I rolled my eyes at Leo's actions because I can tell that he hasn't changed one bit. I'm not surprised that he's trying to get Chase and me to spend some alone time together. It's so obvious, even Angie could've pointed that out and she's only a toddler.

"U-Um…s-sure," Chase stuttered with a pink face. I mentally snorted at Chase's expression; he looked like a deer caught in headlights and it was pretty hilarious too. "W-W-What's y-your l-locker n-number?" Chase stammered and I sighed.

"Number 254." I told him and his eyes widened in shock.

"Looks like you two are locker neighbors. Chase's locker is right next to yours," Jane stated casually and I mentally growled in frustration.

"Aw, Chase and his-" Adam started and I glared at him which made him clamp his mouth shut.

"Finish that sentence and it'll be the last thing you do," I threatened calmly and Adam gulped in fear. I turned to Chase impatiently and he stiffened. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to show me around?" I asked impatiently as I tapped my foot on the blue tiled floor of the hallway.

"I-I'll show you to the lockers," Chase said nervously and he speed walked down the hallway with me close behind him. He stopped after a few moments we stopped in front of a bunch of lockers and I saw numbers 254 on the metal plaque of my new blue locker.

"Thanks, Chase," I said emotionless. I dumped my bag and emptied my contents into it effortlessly.

"Um, Zoe?" Chase asked hesitantly and I looked at him giving him my full attention. "So, um…about what happened a few days ago with the um…Eskimo kiss…" Chase trailed and I knew where this conversation was heading. I knew that we'd eventually have to straighten this out, but I didn't expect it to be so soon.

"What about it?" I asked casually.

"Well, what does that make us? Where does that leave us?" Chase asked hesitantly.

"Just acquaintances," I stated immediately and I could tell that he was caught off guard. "I'm not looking to be in a relationship anytime soon and I can tell I'm not your type, so let's just leave it at that." I explained to his confused face. For a second, he looked a little regretful, but he nodded his head anyways and we headed back to the group. I felt bad for turning him down that way, but it had to be done and I rather get it done and over with now.

"Let's go to the lunch room and have some breakfast," Brady said and a loud growl escaped from his stomach. I laughed at him as his face became bright pink and we all laughed at him as we walked over to the lunchroom. The lunchroom looked like any other lunchroom and Brady and Adam practically ran into the line to grab some breakfast as the rest of us sat down at a secluded table. Suddenly, a group of football players burst through the doors and started jumping around screaming their heads off as if there was no tomorrow. The leader of the jocks walked up to the table with a cocky demeanor and leaned against the table staring at both me and my older sister with hungry eyes.

"Hello, gorgeous. You want to hang out after school with a football jock and not losers like the Davenports ?" the jock asked Jane with a sly grin.

"And my answer is still the same as the one from the beginning of the week's answer, Trent; not even if you were the last guy on this planet." Jane retorted as she read a book.

"Then how about you, cherry bomb?" the jock named Trent asked looking at me with a cocky grin. I frowned at him as I clenched my teeth in irritation.

"Trent leave her alone," Chase said from behind him and Trent pushed Chase out of the way along with my twin.

"What's the matter, Davenport? Don't tell she's your girlfriend because she's way too hot for you." Trent sneered and I sprang up out of my seat in rage as I sent my chair crashing into the wall with such force that it crumpled on contact.

"First of all, I'm not his girlfriend. Second, I'd rather marry a donkey than to **ever** go out on a date with you. Third, I don't appreciate you hitting on my older sister and treating my twin like garbage. Fourth, if you think taunting someone and hitting on me is going to cause me to jump into your arms like a prostitute, then you better think again. I've got news for you, Trent, you'd have better luck trying to woo a lioness than with me." I shouted and then I grabbed Chase's arm and dragged him out into the hallway.

"U-U-Um, Zoe are you okay?" Chase asked nervously and I glared at him with red eyes.

"No, I need to go some place private so I can calm down before Ally makes an unexpected visit," I snapped quietly and I found janitor's closet dragging Chase with me.

Luckily, the closet was empty and I kicked the door open, shoved Chase inside and locked the door behind me. I breathed heavily as I fought to control Ally from paying the school a visit with my hands on my knees and growling in frustration. Poor Chase, he must be so terrified right now especially when not too long ago, I told him we were supposed to be just acquaintances and then I lock both of us inside a small janitor's closet trying to control my temper.

"Maybe you should try meditating?" Chase suggested warily and I scowled in response as I glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Ally isn't controlled by meditating. She's a being just like me and she doesn't go away that easily. I need to get her to calm down or else she'll turn this school upside down, literally." I retorted and as I tried to control her, Chase cautiously patted my back and rubbed small circles on my back to help calm me down. Slowly, but surely, I managed to calm Ally halfway until I felt a camera's flash go off and red eyes flew opened to see a group of jocks and cheerleaders snickering. Without thinking, I kicked down the door and roared at all of the people in front of me, which sent them scurrying away from me in absolute terror.

"Zoe!" Chase exclaimed as he grabbed my shoulders, but it was too late. I smiled evilly as I turned to Chase with blood red eyes and I giggled when Chase gulped.

"Here's Ally."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new chapter and I'm sorry for not updating this in a while, but I've been busy with Midterms and other schoolwork that I haven't had a lot of time to worry about my fanfictions. I hope you guys like this new chapter after I kept you guys waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. I only own this fanfiction and my OC characters.**

* * *

"Easy, Ally gator," a familiar voice said calmly and I snorted in annoyance.

"Nice to see you too, Jayne dear," I sneered at her dark expression and I knew how much she hated that nickname.

"Look, no one wants Zoe or you to get into trouble so please just calm down and let Zoe have control again," Brady tried to reason with me. I put my hand on my right hip and a finger to my chin as if in deep thought.

"Hmmm…let me think about it. Nope, I like being in control, plus it's been a long time since I had control," I retorted smugly at my two siblings. Jane tried to shoot a dart with a certain blue liquid in it, but I back flipped out of the way before it had a chance to hit my shoulder and Chase moved out of the way just in time.

"Oh, please Jayne. You're horrible at aiming not to mention you're too slow. You'll never hit me with one of those darts," I replied nonchalantly as I studied my nails. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pinch on my left arm and I looked down at it to see a blue liquid filled dart sticking out of my arm. I glared at it and then I glared at Jane and Brady with blood red eyes filled with fury.

"I'll be back and when I do, I won't play so nice and you'll pay." I warned them and then everything became foggy as Ally went back to sleep. I groaned in pain as I held my head with my eyes closed.

"I hate it when she comes for a visit," I grumbled as I fought to stay conscious.

"You okay, Zoe?" Brady asked warily and I glared at him through lidded eyes.

"Do I look okay to you?" I asked rudely and he winced at my harsh glare as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Right, bad choice of words," Brady replied embarrassed as he looked down at the ground, but I still glared at him.

"Ya think?" I snapped and I looked at my schedule one last time letting out an annoyed sighed. "I wish it was afternoon instead of morning." I grumbled as I grabbed Chase's arm for us to head to homeroom. Chase yelped in surprise and maybe a little fear as I dragged him down the hallway, but I loosened my grip on his arm a little.

"Uh, Zoe do you even know where you're going?" Chase asked and I froze as I realized that he was right. I let go of his arm face palming at how dumb I was walking around the school dragging Chase along with me in a random direction.

"No, I don't," I replied through gritted teeth and I looked at my schedule to see who was my homeroom teacher. "Um, do you know where Mrs. Morabito's room is?" I asked hesitantly and I heard Chase snicker in amusement.

"Um, yeah her classroom is in the complete opposite direction and she's Leo's homeroom teacher, too," Chase informed me amusedly and I groaned in frustration. The one time meditation failed me, great what else can go wrong.

"Whose homeroom are you in?" I asked Chase curiously and he smiled sympathetically at me.

"I'm in Mrs. Sherman's homeroom on the other side of school," Chase told me and I felt really bad for him for making him go all this way for nothing.

"Sorry for you know dragging you down this way," I apologized sheepishly as he walked me over to my homeroom and he just shrugged casually.

"I don't mind just don't make it a habit," Chase told me seriously and I just nodded as I looked around to memorize the way back. Soon we managed to make it to Mrs. Morabito's homeroom and she wrote Chase a note for showing me around the school for his teacher. She made me stand by her desk in the front of the classroom as she got the students to settle down.

"Class I'd like you to meet our newest student, Zoe Davidson," Mrs. Morabito exclaimed with a gentle smile gracing her thin face. Everyone just stared at me nervously as I'm pretty sure they heard or saw what happened at breakfast and were nervous that I might attack them.

"Zoe, you can sit next over there in the back." She pointed to the empty desk in the back right corner of the room where there was only one other desk to keep me company. Quickly, I took my seat silently not giving anyone a second's glance as I made my way towards the desk. After I sat down, someone dashed into the room just as Mrs. Morabito was shutting the door sending her books and her papers flying as everyone laughed hysterically. The teacher sighed as she shook her head in amusement picking up her books and papers for the girl who came in just in time.

"You made it just in time, Gabby," Mrs. Morabito giggled and the girl smiled a toothy grin as she scurried to the desk next to me. On closer inspection, the girl was about the same height as me, big amber eyes, small pink lips, short black hair that reached just below her chin with a green flower clip on her right side, green flats, green flower earrings, dark brown pants and a button up green plaid t-shirt with a Brazilian flag necklace hanging on her neck. She looked nice and a normal looking person.

"Hey, my name's Gabriella Greene, but you can call me Gabby. What's yours?" the girl introduced herself kindly in a whisper and I smiled shyly.

"I'm Zoe Davidson. Nice to meet you," I said shyly and her grin widened.

"Nice to meet you, too. Would you like it if I showed you around the school?" Gabby asked me excitedly and I giggled at her bubbly attitude.

"Sure, I'd really appreciate it," I told her and she smiled.

"Can I take a look at your schedule?" Gabby asked curiously and I handed it to her. She looked it over and her smile grew as she told me that we shared most of the same classes together. We have Art, Music, Math, English/Drama class, Study Hall and History together. She even invited me to sit with her friends during lunch and I happily accepted. Maybe today won't be all bad and it looks like I just made a new friend.

* * *

**So here's a new chapter and I'm sorry for not updating this fast enough, but I've been working on schoolwork and things have been pretty busy around here. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm gonna warn you guys now that I don't know when I'll be able to update this again or any of my other ones.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating this in a very long time, but you guys can probably guess how busy I am, so I'm not repeating myself. Anyways, here's a new chapter and please keep sending reviews and comments because they really help. Enjoy this new chapter and tell me what you think. Adios!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Lab Rats excpet for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

Suddenly, the school bell snapped us out of our conversation signaling the beginning of the school day and to get going to our first period, which is Music class. Hooray!

"Looks like we've got music together, c'mon let's go before we're late!" Gabby exclaimed happily, as she jumped out of her seat. I chuckled and ran to catch up with her, but at least she managed to wait for me at the door a bit impatiently, though. "I'll show you how to get there and you're going to love Ms. Periwinkle, she's amazing!" Gabby added enthusiastically and she ran down the hallways, as I easily was able to keep up with her because of my athletic abilities.

Soon, Gabby stopped at the Music room and I followed her inside to find the room with a tall pale-skinned skinny woman with blonde woman with pale eyes. She wore a flowing pink flowered dress and pink flats. The classroom was filled with black chairs that were already completely filled except for two seats, which Gabby and I quickly took.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student, Ms. Davidson would you please come stand in front of the class?" Ms. Periwinkle said cheerfully and I nervously stood in front of the classroom awkwardly.

"Now, we would like you to answer some questions. Do you think you can handle that?" Ms. Periwinkle challenged me and I just shrugged my shoulders not really caring that much.

"Shoot." I said casually and little did I know that I was going to regret it.

"Question 1.) Are you and Chase Davenport dating?" Ms. Periwinkle asked and I think my eyes literally popped out of my eye sockets. I looked at her in disbelief as the class erupted in a chorus of snickers and giggles.

"No!" I exclaimed indignantly as I felt a fresh wave of embarrassment and blood creep its way onto my face.

"Question 2.) What's your favorite school subject?" Ms. Periwinkle asked curiously and I thought for a while. Music class, definitely music class. It's the only thing not boring or give me a splitting headache like the ones most classes do.

"If I definitely had to choose…" I trailed for dramatic effect and that rather got everyone's attention. "Music class because all of the other classes just give me headaches and the teachers tend not to like me." I finished with a goofy grin plastered on my face showing off my dimples. Everyone rolled their eyes and murmured sounds of agreement.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't want the other teachers and Principal Perry hear that," Ms. Periwinkle said letting a few giggles escape and I just flashed a casual look.

"Considering I scared Principal Perry and I really don't care what the other teachers think about me or what I think about their lessons," I replied just as casual as my look.

"Question 3.) What type of songs do you like to listen to?" Ms. Periwinkle asked curiously.

"I like pop, gospel and jazz music." I answered now bored and then she let me sit back down to begin the actual lesson. For the next hour, I listened intently to the history of music during the 40s until the end of class where Gabby dragged me to our next class together, which was Math class.

After Mr. Dylan introduced me to the class, gave me my new textbook and lectured for about another hour of learning. That's basically how most of the morning went until lunch and by that time; I was ready to rip my own head off. I hate high school! It's worse than doing the obstacle race 10 times back at camp and I didn't think there was anything worse than that!

"Hey, Zoe," a familiar voice called and I turned around to come face to chest. I looked up to see my twin brother staring down at me with a mischievous face and I had a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach.

"What are you up to, Brady?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do you want to know what Ms. Periwinkle asked me today?" Brady asked as the look on his face turned into an evil grin and my face literally paled.

"Hi, Zoe!" Gabby exclaimed popping out of nowhere managing to scare an oh so manly squeak out of my twin. We giggled as he put a hand over his heart trying to calm his racing heart.

"Hi, Gabby, this is my twin brother Brady. Brady this is Gabby," I introduced them to each other and they shook after Brady got his heart to beat normally again.

"What did she ask you, Brady?" I asked annoyed and Gabby looked confused between us.

"She asked me if you and Chase were secretly dating," Brady answered and my eyes widened to the size of saucers, but he wasn't through just yet, "and I answered her no, but they're too stubborn to admit it." Brady finished with a smirk as he dashed towards the cafeteria with me following close behind him.

"You did what?" I shrieked as I chased after Brady with Gabby hot on my heels. He just laughed as he ran into the lunchroom like a maniac and he hid behind Jane for protection as if she's strong enough to protect him for long!

"What did you do now, Brady?" Jane asked exasperatedly and I stopped panting in front of her with a hidden fire behind my green eyes. I pointed my index finger accusingly at Brady who was coughing up a storm from laughing and running at the same time.

"He...told music teacher…that me and Chase…too stubborn to notice feelings…let me punch…smirk off his face," I panted furiously and my sister just looked at me funny until she burst out laughing hysterically. Gabby ran next to me panting as if she had just run a marathon and I quickly introduced her to Jane.

"Hey, can I sit with you and your siblings? My friend's not here today, so we can't really sit with her," Gabby asked shyly and we agreed to her sitting with us and the Davenports. Leo and Adam were arguing at the table while Bree was trying to eat her lunch in piece and Chase was trying to play peacekeeper and break up the fight.

"What are those two fighting about?" Brady asked confused and worried. Bree sighed and gave my twin a weak smile.

"They're arguing over the failed attempt to make Danielle go with Leo to the school dance this Friday," Bree began to explain, but then the arguing got louder and all of the girls shouted at them to stop yelling. "It backfired because Danielle started flirting with Adam and asked him to take her to the dance instead." The three of us looked at each other and then we burst out laughing our heads off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter and I think you'll find this one really funny. Please enjoy and continue reading this story. BTW keep it coming with all these reviews and comments b/c they're really helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lab Rats except for this story and my OC characters. Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Leo," Gabby called getting his attention. "Why do you even want to go to the dance with Danielle anyways?" Gabby asked curiously. Leo looked at her confused and then I introduced everyone at the table to Gabby.

"Because she's perfect, she's beautiful in every way and I've had a crush on her for as long as I can remember," Leo stated blissfully and I shook my head at him, typical Leo. Jane snorted, the Davenports rolled their eyes, Gabby and my twin snickered, and I just laughed at him in disbelief. I stumbled upon her gossiping in the girls' bathroom, saw how she treated others, and let me tell you something, she's pretty much a girl with a pretty face and a dunce.

"Oh please, Leo, you of all people can do better than what you're aiming for," I scolded him as I ate some salad for lunch. Leo gasped and threw a hissy fit until I couldn't take it anymore. "Enough with the hissy fit already!" I exclaimed making Leo immediately shut up and sit down in his seat. Jane slid me a piece of paper at me.

_Dear Zoe,_

_I believe you have an amazing singing talent from what your siblings told me, so I would like to ask you to be able perform an opening song for the dance this Friday. I'm sure you'll be able to prepare for the dance with an amazing song and you can choose whomever you want to play the instruments/song, too. I can't wait to hear you perform on Friday night!_

_Good luck,_

_Ms. Periwinkle_

I choked on my salad after reading the note from Ms. Periwinkle and I still managed to send a deadly glare at both my siblings trying to get the piece of tomato out of my throat. After I managed to catch my breath, I smacked both my older siblings upside the head and reread aloud my letter from Ms. Periwinkle to the table.

"Why on Earth would you tell her I was good at singing?" I demanded frustrated. Well, there goes any chance of me going unnoticed by the crowds of this high school and it's only my first day!

"Because it's the truth." Jane and Brady deadpanned and I face palmed.

"What's the problem with singing at the school dance anyways?" Adam asked curiously and I groaned in exasperation.

"Because I haven't practiced singing in the past five years much less performed any songs in front of people at school! I have to choose the song, I got to find some people to play instruments and figure out when to practice." I said as I started to ramble aimlessly until Gabby stuffed lettuce in my mouth to get me to stop.

"Thanks," I mumbled over the lettuce as I chewed it into pieces I could actually swallow.

"In case you've forgotten, Zoe, you've got two siblings who can play different instruments pretty well, so you've gotten two members in your makeshift band." Brady pointed out calmly.

"Can I join your band? I can play the keyboard really well." Gabby pitched in and I nodded my head eagerly. I noticed that Adam and Leo were really quiet for some reason and Chase had left the table, so I drank my cup of fruit punch in peace.

"Hey, guys so listen, I talked to Danielle a bit and here's the thing," Chase was saying with a weird grin, "she's not going to the dance with either of you. She's going with me." Chase exclaimed excitedly and my eyes widened. Remember my fruit punch? It came spewing out of my mouth in a mixture of salad and red juice all over the table nearly ruining everyone else's lunches.

"Она собирается с кем? Мне надо идти, до свидания!" I exclaimed in Russian and ran out of the cafeteria in a hurry to go anywhere, but there. I just kept running and running until I made it to my next, which is Gym thank goodness because if we play dodge ball, then I could take my anger out on the players and balls. I made a dash for the girls' locker room after the gym teacher gave me my gym clothes, changed and waited in the gym for everyone else to get ready, and guess what? Chase is in my gym class, too fabulous! Note my sarcasm.

"Listen up, everyone!" the gym teacher shouted managing to get everyone else's attention. "We're going to be playing dodge ball today!" the gym teacher exclaimed in a loud booming voice gaining shouts of approval from the jocks and groans from the not as athletic people. I went to the left side of the gym with Chase and the not-so-popular people and the popular and jocks went on the right side of the gym preparing to grab the hard red dodge balls. Trent was glaring at me with so much anger that steam could've erupted out of his ears from the intensity of them, but I just rolled my eyes at him. I could care less about what he thought of me right now.

"Go!" the gym teacher shouted and everything became a blur with red balls bouncing off the walls hitting people left and right. As soon as it started, it was just me and Chase left on our side of the gym and three jocks, including Trent on the other side.

"Hey, everybody! It's Romeo and Juliet!" Trent shouted and everyone erupted in laughter as my cheeks turned red with both anger and embarrassment. I growled menacingly as my eyes started to turn into slits. "Hey, Juliet! Why don't you ditch Romeo and come hang with a real-" Trent started, but I whipped a ball and it hit him right in the face leaving a red mark there.

"And do what? Have a make out session with a narcissistic player like you?" I shouted as blood boiled in ager. "I'd rather be road kill than to 'hang out' with you of all people!" I retorted furiously and I dodged an incoming ball.

"Zoe, look out!" Chase shouted and before I could react, someone pushed me onto the floor painfully as the sound of a ball that had been whipped crashed into the wall with a loud _bam!_ Quickly, someone pulled me up onto my feet and I came face to face with Chase's gorgeous green eyes. I nodded my thanks and took the red ball out of his hands throwing it at a blonde jock in the head causing it to bounce off his head into the head of another brunette jock's head. Everyone, but the jock's cheered and applauded for me as the gym teacher said class was over with a small smile on my face as I changed in the locker room.

"Great job out there, Zoe." Chase said with a goofy grin on his face and sent him a soft smile.

"Thanks for pushing me out of the way." I thanked him and left to go to my next class.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody, I'm back! Well, I'm sorry for not updating this in a while, but I've been really busy with schoolwork and I just haven't gotten around to working on this fanfic since every Friday I'd be watching the new episode of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters. Anyway, I promise that this week I'll try to update this story at least one more time, but my computer is close to its final stages of life too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lab Rats except for this story and my OC's. On with the show!**

My next classes passed by in a blur, but overall they were boring and went the same way, basically. Luckily, Ally was kept under complete lockdown and under control (thankfully), without making any more appearances. By the time I made it back to homeroom, I'm already bored out of my mind, but of course trouble always seems to enjoy popping up in my life because…_slam!_ Someone shoves me into a locker causing me to drop all of my books on the floor and my papers to twirl in the air like ballerinas.

"Who do you think you are? What makes you think you can go around the school acting as if you're all tough and the boss, huh?" an obnoxious voice demanded and I looked up to see who the antagonist is. A tall, extremely skinny, tan, straight long blonde hair, blue eyes, neon pink pants, yellow flats, silver hoops and a striped off the shoulder neon pink and gray shirt.

"First of all, I don't act like I own these hallways and second of all, unlike you, I'm actually stronger than you so I suggest you back off, Blondie before someone gets hurt," I retorted looking her dead in the eyes. And, she's asking me these questions? Oh, please I don't have time for this.

"Excuse me? Actually, my fashion sense is definitely the predominant one out of the two of us, I mean there's no way on this planet would I ever consider wearing what you're wearing unless I wanted to look like a boy." The she beast snapped with her perfectly manicured fingers in my face and I snorted with a devious smirk on my face.

"Duh, because your fashion sense is the only strong quality you really have, Tramp," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders after I picked up the rest of my books. A crowd had already formed around us in the hallway and a bunch of people went 'oh' as she gasped in anger.

"What did you just say?" Blondie demanded furiously in her nasally and high-pitched voice. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Did I stutter?" I asked exasperatedly and I could tell she was stunned. "Yeah, I thought so, now if you'll excuse me I've got places to be instead of being here annoyed by a girl who thinks she's all that with weak retorts isn't one of them." I replied turning around to continue back down the hallway, but the girl wouldn't give it a rest.

"You can't say that to me! I'm the richest and most popular girl in this joint!" Blondie screeched indignantly and I sighed in annoyance. "You'll end up a social outcast like the rest of the Davenports and Davidsons!" Blondie added and I spun around with my eyes narrowed with a few intimidating steps forward.

"Read my lips Blondie; **I don't c-a-r-e care**. Get that through your thick blonde hair." I retorted and I spun around to continue, but this chick is determined, I'll give you that much.

"Oh, really? Do you really want to end up a social outcast like your boyfriend Chase? I bet you couldn't attract any guys and you were only able to stoop so low as to Chase's level. Honestly, I can see why, no boy likes a tomboy like you," Blondie snapped and I froze right there in mid step. Just ignore her and be the better woman, but she didn't stop there.

"Yeah, not so tough now, huh? Let's not forgot the Giant Freak of a sister you've got, what happened to her was she so dumb like Adam that she got left back? Oh, and what about Brady? Well, actually he's pretty hot for someone in **your** family; maybe he likes hot girls like me." Blondie retorted relentlessly. Oh, man she is going down now! I slammed my books down on the ground and lunged at her, but someone grabbed me from behind holding me back. I kicked and shoved my way out of the person's grip with all my might.

"Calm…down…Zoe!" Adam shouted in between grunts and I back kicked him in the groin area lunging for Blondie. I snarled furiously and grabbed a fistful of her precious blonde hair yanking it as hard as possible gaining an agonized scream from her.

"Say that again, Blondie! I dare you! Say those things again and I'll rip out every single strand of hair off your head, do you hear me?" I shouted furiously and I could faintly hear Principal Perry yelling at me as well as my siblings. She nodded through pained tears and I shoved her away from me.

"Zoe, to my office immediately!" Perry shouted furiously and I glared at her with so much intensity she backed away carefully as if she was trying to escape a rapid dog.

"Why should I? So you can lecture me saying that I'm trouble? You're just going to punish me for standing up for not only myself, but for my family as well and let Blondie over there," I pointed towards the cowering girl with her group, "and let her go unpunished for bullying me and she isn't the only one whose bullied me today, Perry. Trent has also bullied twice in one day along with my family, so I suggest you start taking your job seriously or I'll personally make a phone call to some friends who are high up in the authority chain of command." I snapped and stomped my way over to my locker to grab my stuff. Perry laughed nervously.

"You're bluffing and who're you to tell me what to do, huh?" Perry retaliated with her ugly red face and I faced her with an eerie smirk.

"Try me." I stated simply and I grabbed my bag as I walked back to homeroom.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter and it's pretty intense. I think I did pretty good on this one, but I'm gonna let you people be the judges of that so please comment and review so I can get some feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola muchachas! I've returned from the land of Writer's Block and the Valley of Schoolwork! Anyways I'm sorry for not updating this in a really long time, but you know I've been busy busy busy busy! Thanks for all of your reviews and comments and I hope you guys like this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Lab Rats except for my OC's and this story.**

* * *

Without looking at anyone, I sat down at my seat in the back of the room from earlier this morning next to Gabby, but honestly, I don't think I can face anyone after what just happened. I mean, yeah it was pretty awesome, but I _need_ better control over myself and quickly or else I'm going to be expelled. What would mom and dad think of me if they knew what I've been getting myself into? They wouldn't be very proud, well, okay maybe they'd be proud of me for sticking up for my family and for telling Principal Perry off, but that's it. I didn't even notice Gabby as she sat down next to me and tried to talk to me, but eventually she managed to pull me out of my stupor.

"When do you want to practice the song together with your siblings?" Gabby asked exasperatedly. I face palmed.

"I don't know. Give me your number and I'll let you know through text or something. Right now, I feel…exhausted both physically and mentally," I replied and she nodded her head in sympathy.

"Considering it's your first day of High School, I feel for you, but you were totally awesome telling Principal Perry the Blond Menace off. Nobody has been able to pull that off and escape without some form of detention," Gabby reassured me cheerfully and I smiled shyly.

"Thanks, but someone had to or else no one would've done it," I responded with a tired sigh and Gabby sent me a sympathetic smile.

"Maybe you should rest a bit once you get home," Gabby suggested and I nodded in agreement with her with a soft sigh of relief as the school bell rang. I grabbed my purple bag and walked out of the classroom while I heard everyone trying to be discreet as they whispered about me clearing a path for me. Being tough has its advantages you know.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Jane asked worriedly as she walked out of the building with me towards Tasha's car. I released a heavy sigh and she pulled me into a one sided hug trying to comfort me from my long day of school. However, I remained silent as we walked up to Tasha's car along with everyone else who appeared out of nowhere or I just didn't notice when they started following us. I could honestly care less.

"Hey, guys!" Tasha exclaimed extra cheerful and I mentally cringed. "How was school? Did you make any friends, Zoe?" Tasha bombarded me with questions and I just hopped into the backseat leaning against the window letting my eyes close for just a few moments….

"Zoe…wake up…we're home." Leo whispered gently in my ear and I groaned in annoyance as I ignored him. Just one more hour…please? Leo grabbed my arm as he dragged me out of the car, but stopped as he got out and attempted to pull onto me feet, which might I add was extremely uncomfortable.

"Ewe! Are you drooling? That's just gross!" Leo exclaimed in disgust. "Here, Chase, you take her to her room!" Then, I felt a pair of arms catch me clumsily and trying to adjust me in their grip and I would've gotten up to protest, but I'm too tire, well, not really. I groaned in annoyance.

"You guys are so loud!" I shouted in annoyance and Chase nearly dropped me on the floor.

"You were awake this whole time?" Leo demanded in disbelief and I nodded with a look that almost literally said 'duh'.

"Half awake, Leo. Could you put take me to my room? I don't feel like walking, that and I think legs fell asleep." I stated poking my legs, but they remained numb.

"Sure, I guess," Chase stated unsurely with a light blush as I get my arms around his neck.

"Oh, and Leo?" I called and he turned around with an annoyed look, "could you bring my backpack, too?" I asked and Leo made an angry face. Nevertheless, he picked up my bag and followed us to my bedroom where I need to gather my stuff. Gently, Chase placed me on my bed and my cheek accidently brushed his cheek causing us both to blush a little.

"Thanks, Chase and Leo, I'll see you guys in a bit," I said and as Chase started to leave, Leo stopped him.

"Wait; do you need Chase to carry you down again?" Leo asked innocently, but I knew there was more meaning to those words.

"Actually, my legs weren't really asleep; I was just too lazy to walk up the stairs." I complained and Leo just rolled his eyes unconvinced.

"Or you just wanted Chase to carry you up the stairs." Leo retorted and I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Duh, that's why I asked him, Dooley." I retorted and I shoot a blue ball of light at him on his way out of my room. Quickly, I started my homework and finished it in about 30 minutes, when someone knocked on my door and I opened it to find Bree waiting for me.

"Davenport wants us to meet in the lab for some announcements and training," Bree told me cautiously and I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look, Bree, you don't have to act all nervous around me. I only explode the way I did at school when I feel threatened or someone's threatening my family," I reassured her with gentle smile and she visibly relaxed.

"Okay, I trust you," Bree told me happily and I followed her down the stairs to the elevator, which took us down to the high tech lab with shiny stuff that I'm not even going to begin memorizing all of their names. Everyone except Tasha was down their waiting for us, but I didn't care that much.

"Okay, what happened at school today?" Donald demanded furiously. I rolled my eyes at him with my arms folded across my chest leaning up against the wall beginning to tune him out. "Your powers could've destroyed the whole school or you could've killed someone! What were you thinking?" Donald shouted hysterically and I glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"You think I don't know that?" I demanded in a deadly calm voice with my eyes practically glowing in anger. Everyone froze at the calmness in my voice. "I was hit on by guys who hit on my sister and shoved my twin, then I pelted with dodge balls, I was yelled at by Perry and I told an obnoxious blonde and Perry off for insulting not only _my_, but also _your_ family. So tell me Donald," I stated calmly, but then my anger boiled to the max, "WAS IT WRONG OF ME TO DEFEND MY AND YOUR FAMILY?" I screamed and an earthquake shook the house a little bit.

"Zoe…please calm down you're scaring me." Angie whimpered and I quickly calmed down pulling my little sister into a small hug.

"Is it too much, Donald? Hum?" I asked expectantly and he just stared at me with fear in his eyes. "I know that I'm capable of doing good things, but I'm well aware of the damage I can do with them, too," I whispered looking down at Angie's eyes full of love and I felt like I could drown in them.

"How well aware are you, Zoe? Do you think your parents would be happy with this? What kind of example are you setting for Angie?" Donald asked and I couldn't hold one tear back.

"Enough to be plagued by nightmares every single night," I whispered quietly and the room went silent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone I'm back! Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't had time to update this in awhile because of all my schoolwork and projects. I hope you guys like this next chapter and please keep sending me comments and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

"So what's this about training that Bree told me about?" I asked calmly trying to diffuse the tension and awkward silence in the room since I hate awkward silences and tension.

"Oh, oh, oh, Mr. Davenport's gonna try us, you know, how to control our powers and stuff!" Angie cried enthusiastically as her lime green eyes sparkled with excitement and I laughed at her enthusiasm tousling her curly brown hair gaining an indignant huff from me little sister. "You know how I hate it when people touch my hair!" Angie shrieked in annoyance and smirked at her forming an idea in my head. Looking at my siblings who instantly caught on to my idea chased Angie around the room who was thoroughly enjoying herself as she ran screaming her head off as she tried to escape from my grasp.

"I'm gonna get you!" I shouted happily as I chased her around the room. I was just about to get her when she backflipped over me trying to get away. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh?" I replied and I flipped over Leo's head landing in a crouched position right in front of the door she was running to blocking her only means of escape.

"Wow wow wow, time out!" Mr. Davenport demanded and I rolled my eyes in annoyance and we stopped playing.

"What is it now?" I asked exasperatedly and Mr. Davenport's eyes practically bulged out of his eye sockets.

"Well, considering you're jumping and flipping around like a bunch trigger happy dolphins that's probably why!…." Mr. Davenport shouted and I studied my nails in boredom. I should really cut them a little since they're sharp enough to pierce someone's skin and leave a deep cut. Ouch. "Are you even listening to me?!" Mr. Davenport shouted and I snapped out of my scattered thoughts looking up in confusion.

"Huh? Sorry, I just tuned you out after you said 'probably why!'" I answered him completely straight faced.

"He said maybe we could show them some of our spy training," Brady told me and I knew he had also started to have his mind wander a bit, too. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"Sure. So what do you want to go over?" I asked them bored looking at them so they know they've got my attention, well, some of it.

"Hand-to-hand combat!"

"Your flips!"

"Interrogation!" I sighed in exasperation and I looked over at Jane for any suggestions.

"How about we each take a training partner. Brady and Bree can work together, I can work with Adam and Zoe can work with Chase," Jane suggested and I agreed with her since it sounded reasonable enough.

"What about me?!" Angie demanded pouting with her arms crossed against her chest with a put out expression.

"You are going to have your own separate training sessions," Jane told Angie and she huffed in annoyance, but she didn't say anything back.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, Jane," Mr. Davenport said and she nodded in agreement. "So, whoever your training you can come up with a schedule and which area they're interested in the most?" Mr. Davenport asked and she nodded her head. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it." he said and he left the lab allowing us to figure out our new training schedule. I walked over to Chase sat next to him and he managed to come up with a pen and paper seemingly out of nowhere, but I really don't care because I got to figure out the schedule so that I can figure out what song I'm going to do for the dance.

"Okay, so what area of spy training would you like to indulge in?" I asked Chase not really focused as I took his pen and paper away from him to doodle on it.

"I kind of want to learn the different fighting styles there are," Chase stated cheerfully and I face palmed. "What?"

"Chase, you do realize there are over 100 different fighting styles in the world, right?"

"Then, martial arts,"

"What kind?"

"Karate,"

"Good. When do you want to start your training?"

"How about now?"

"No can do. I've got to work on choosing a song to perform at the dance."

"Then, every other day?"

"Sure, as long as the others aren't using the lab at that time. Now, I must be going,"

"But, aren't you going to get the times of the others'?"

"You can do that." I said as I ran upstairs to choose the song to sing in front of my high school. Joy.

**Friday Performing Night Zoe's P.O.V.**

Holy guacamole! It's performing night and literally on the verge of a mental breakdown! I'm currently pacing the music room back and forth in nervousness.

"Zoe, you're gonna run a hole in the floor if you don't stop pacing," Gabby exclaimed trying to calm me down, but that only gained a glare from me in her direction. Gabby is wearing a knee-length dark green dress with a white top, a black belt, black eyeliner, a light blush, a little mascara, pink lip gloss, her hair is in an elegant bun and dark green flats.

"I can't help it, I'm really nervous and I don't even know why!" I shouted in frustration covering my face in nervousness.

"Look, we're gonna do awesome because we've practiced and worked really hard on this, okay? It won't matter what everyone else will think because they're mostly stupid, now let's go!" Brady exclaimed determinedly and we all followed him into the cafeteria where the dance is going to take place. Brady's wearing a turquoise blue dress shirt, a black tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

**Zoe singing, **_Jane singing, _Gabby singing, All together

**"What you waiting for?**

**Always holding up the wall,**

**The whole wide world is your stage,**

**Go on now super star,"** I sang into the mic and that got everyone's attention.

"I got the beat on lock,

Gonna give it all we've got,

You you will find your way,

If you just bring your heart," Gabby sang into the mic above the keyboard that the music teacher lent us.

_"Keep keep your eyes open wide,_

_You might just be surprised,_

_If we're to join the joyride,_

_It is a state of mind,"_ Jane sang into her mic while strumming her electric guitar.

Come on let's make it happen,

It'll be more than you imagine,

When words turn into action,

We'll be ready to go go,

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Up up and away

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Get you up and away,

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Get you up and away,

Up up and away,

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Get you up and away

**Seconds turn into minutes,**

**And the minutes into hours,**

**On the clock keeps ticking,**

**We gotta make the world ours,**

Gotta do what you gotta do,

Right now it's just a preview,

Of what you have in store,

You and I know that there's more,

_Hear me now,_

**No hesitation,**

**Gonna rock this nation,**

**From my town to your neighborhood,**

**Let the people know that it's good,**

I'm gonna be all that I can be,

See all the things there is to see,

Nod your head if you agree,

_Aha, aha, GO, GO!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Up up and away

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Get you up and away

Up up and away,

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Get you up and away,_

Up up and away,

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Get you up and away away,

**Embrace the light,**

**The silence will be broken,**

**Once you face your fright,**

**Reflection on the being,**

**Who you are inside,**

**Will shine so bright and,**

**Get you get you up and away,**

**Get you up and away,**

Get you up and away

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Get you up and away,

Up up and away,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Get you up and away,

Up up and away,

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Up up and away,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

**Up up and away."** I finished and everyone screamed and clapped at our performance.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this sort of cliffhanger and the song that I chose for the siblings and Gabby to sing. I don't own Lab Rats or the song Up Up and Away. Siyanara! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating this in a while but you know how busy I am nowadays with schoolwork and the usual. I'm trying to update these as soon as possible, but I can't always update them fast enough especially all these demands to hurry them up. I hope you guys like this chapter so please tell me what you guys think and I love all the reviews/comments I've been getting on Zoe's personality. I kind of based her on my best friend Josi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lab Rats except for this story and my OC's.**

* * *

"That was totally awesome!" Leo exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement as he squeezed his way through the crowd of teenagers. Smiling widely, I gave Leo a quick hug before I was bombarded with more congratulations from more students, except for that blonde chic that I fought with earlier this week she was glaring at me with so much intensity that I thought she was trying to turn me into ashes through heat vision.

"You guys were absolutely amazing and I think you guys should definitely form a band together," Bree complimented us and I grinned happily as she gave me a high five.

"I bet if you really wanted to you guys could get a record producer to make a few CDs for your band," Adam stated with his usual cheerfulness and Jane beamed at him. If this was an anime show, then I bet there would've been pink hearts forming in her and Adam's eyes right now and I rolled my eyes at the two obvious love birds.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day you wear a dress, Zoe," Leo joked and punched him lightly in the shoulder even though he didn't think it was too light, but then again Leo isn't really known for his strength and endurance.

"Don't get use to it, Dooley, cause this is kind of a one time thing," I retorted and we laughed at my joke. "Where's Chase? Did he ditch Danielle?" I asked Leo quietly as to not disturb Adam and Jane's little love-y dove-y moment and his darkened as he stared at something behind me. I turned around to see Chase walking in with Danielle whose wearing a tight knee-length teal dress with her blonde hair completely straight and so much makeup on her face that I don't even want to begin explaining; it literally caused me to shudder in horror. At least Chase is wearing something appropriate, a white button up dress shirt that kind of hugs his torso enough to show that he's got some muscle on his nerdy body, black jeans and gray high tops.

"Hey Zoe!" Danielle exclaimed happily and for some reason she came up to me wrapping her little chicken wig arms around me in a hug as I stood there looking completely freaked out and disturbed by the fact that she's hugging me. Not to mention the fact that, I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS CHIC! Also, I BARELY EVEN KNOW THIS GIRL ENOUGH TO ALLOW HER TO HUG ME IN PUBLIC!

"Um…hi Danielle," I greeted her awkwardly and I patted her on the back lightly as I mouthed to Chase to get her off me.

"Hey Danielle would you like to dance now?" Chase asked immediately noticing my anger and she quickly let me go flashing me a fake purely white smile that would've been beautiful if I hadn't known it was fake. I watched as they walked into the middle of the dance floor and Chase started doing a ridiculous dance called 'The Refrigerator' something I couldn't really tell from spending so much energy nearly laughing to death, but then I felt really guilty and bad for Chase after that so I managed to hold in my giggles. The funniest part was when Adam accidentally threw Danielle up into the rafters, which I had no intention of hiding my amusement because I think I was one of the loudest people laughing at the whole dance, but it was even more hilarious when Leo started dancing with a couple of Tasha's friends as back up dancers and Danielle dancing with him.

"I'm gonna go outside. I need some air that doesn't feel heavy and reek with teenage hormone, cheap cologne and cheap perfume," I told Brady and he nodded his head as I walked out of the dance room outside the school sitting on the concrete stairway. I let out a sigh of relief inhaling the crisp and clean air deeply enjoying the beautiful night sky with twinkling stars shining like tiny diamonds and the luminescent white light of the moon shining brightly in the sky. Closing my eyes, I listened to the sounds of nature peacefully for a few moments, but it was pretty short lived when I felt someone's presence behind me and I ignored them for a while until it got annoying so exhaling in annoyance not turning around I confronted them.

"Is there a reason why whoever's behind me is just standing there? If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone," I retorted annoyed with my eyes closed tightly.

**Chase's P.O.V.**

"Guys, where's Zoe?" I asked my family and Brady smiled knowingly and told me that she just went outside a few minutes ago so I went outside to look for her. Right now, I just want to hide under a rock for the rest of my life in embarrassment, especially since I saw Zoe laughing pretty hard, but after a while it looked like she was trying to hold it in. I stopped in right my tracks as soon as I stood at the entrance to the school marveling at how amazing looked right there under the moonlight and shining stars. She was just sitting there with her arms wrapped around her knees looking up at the moon with a soft smile on gracing her features as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her dress passes a few inches past her knees and it's navy blue on top with no sleeves, but she's wearing a denim jacket on to cover her bare shoulders, it ends in white ruffles, a black belt around her waist, silver hoop earrings, silver hoop bracelets, silver heart locket, black flats and her red hair is pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Is there a reason why whoever's behind is just standing? If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone," Zoe retorted annoyed with her eyes closed tightly. I gulped in nervousness and I tried to say something, but nothing would come out and I felt….paralyzed.

"Um….." I trailed trying to find some words to say and Zoe's eyes snapped open in a flash as she turned around to look at me with her bright green eyes, then her annoyed look softened when she saw it was just me.

"Oh, hi Chase. I liked your dance moves with Danielle it really made tonight even more interesting than I thought it would be," Zoe commented smirking as she teased me, but I knew she was only kidding because of the look of amusement in her eyes. Yet, that still didn't stop me from blushing like a red tomato and I stared at my feet in embarrassment. "Don't stress over it, Chase. Life's too short to worry about those sort of things," Zoe reassured me with a comforting smile and I couldn't help, but show her a small smile.

"You guys did really amazing with the song in front of everyone," I managed to respond as I tore my gaze away from my shoes to look into her eyes. She smiled brightly and blushed a light shade of pink.

"Thanks, you look nice tonight," Zoe said with a small smile on her full red lips…come back to Earth, Chase.

"Thanks, you look amazing tonight," I said without thinking and her eyes widened in surprise as my cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red than before.

"You think so?" she asked me softly.

"I know so," I replied without a hint of hesitation in my voice and she beamed at me with a genuine smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is just a continuation of the previous chapter. Please tell me what you guys think of it. Not much for me to say, so yeah. Oh, and there's no sequel to this story because I have to finish all my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lab Rats except for this story and my OC characters.**

* * *

We remained silent for a while just enjoying each other's company and looking up at the sky I saw a shooting star, so I did something different. He made a wish, but little did Chase know that Zoe also made a wish at the same time as him. Zoe stood up smiling and took my hand causing me to blush a little at our physical contact which earned a giggle from her.

"Um…what are you doing, Zoe?" I asked curiously and I heard the faint sound of a slow song playing inside the dance.

"I'm gonna teach how to slow dance," Zoe explained she faced me until we were only 2 feet apart and she frowned.

"What?"

"Come closer," I took a few steps forward until there was only 6 inches between us and she rolled her eyes she grabbed my hands pulling me close to her until there was only 1 centimeter between us. I tried to calm my racing heart otherwise Spike's going to pay a little visit, but that didn't stop the heat from rising up my neck. "Okay, now I put my arms around your neck like this," Zoe told me and I breathed in her scent she smells like fresh strawberries and a summer breeze.

"…put your hands on my hips," I blinked a few times thinking that I heard her wrong.

"Excuse me?" I asked confusedly and she laughed at my confused expression. Then, she took her arms off my neck took my hands in hers and placed them on her hips causing us to blush furiously, but for some reason it felt…nice to have them their as if they belonged their for some reason. Gah! Stupid hormones!

"Now just slowly sway with the music," Zoe told me and I slowly swayed to the music with her arms around my neck giving me an encouraging smile.

"Wow, this is really easy," I whispered softly and Zoe chuckled in amusement.

"It's the most simplest dance to be honest," Zoe whispered softly. A stray red strand flew into her face from a soft breeze so I pushed it back behind her ear before she could pull her arm away from my neck. "Thanks," Zoe said shyly and I nodded smiling shyly.

"You know it was kind of brave of you to dance in front of everyone with Danielle like that," Zoe whispered softly and I shook my head in disagreement.

"It was embarrassing,"

"At least you didn't toss her into the air vents like Adam did,"

"Point taken,"

"You know it wasn't that easy for me to sing in front of everyone," Zoe said shyly and I stared at her in disbelief.

"But…you looked so confident and not nervous,"

"Yeah, but I was on the inside. Plus, I live by a code of sorts," Zoe smiled slightly and I raised a confused eyebrow up at her.

"Like what?"

"'Do the thing that scares you the most'," Zoe recited and I stared at her for a second trying to process what she meant by that.

"There is this one thing I've been wanting to do, but I don't know if I can do it though," I mumbled and she heard it clearly.

"You'll never know if you don't try," Zoe told me gently and I saw that she really meant it. I took a deep breath and stopped moving to the music much to Zoe's confusion.

"I will," I whispered softly and I kissed her gently right then and there on her lips. Time seemed to freeze and I pulled away to see Zoe frozen with wide eyes so I looked down at the ground in sadness knowing that she didn't share the same feelings. Then, Zoe cupped my face in both her hands she kissing me passionately for what felt like hours and I kissed her back just as passionate.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd like that a lot, Chase," The sound of snickering and giggling made us turn around in time to see my family with a…video phone? Uh-oh…

"Were you video tapping the whole thing?" I asked nervously and Brady laughed at me.

"Spy training, remember,"

"Brady, video tape this," Zoe said throwing a rock at the video camera breaking it easily, then she kissed me deeply.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
